An Angel with Silver Shooters
by waterlily12
Summary: Angels live in the Heaven and on Earth. They serve to protect the light against the darkness, fight against the demons, guide humans and spirits, and more. Chung was an angel of war, constantly in battle with demons who escape the Gates of Hell. He descend to Earth on business but he met a human who was different than others. What will happen between the two? Cheve oneshot. Bad sum


**Hey guys~! This time, I'm going to try making a Cheve oneshot because I really like that ship as well x3**

 **[[[READ THIS]]] If anyone who is reading this read _What Do You Think of Me Now,_ I'll be making a poll about a sequel. If there's enough people participating and _wanting_ one, I'll make one :) I got a gist of what will be in it so there's going to be a summary. Please read that before deciding 'kay?**

 **Characters:**

 **Chung - Deadly Chaser**

 **Eve - Code Empress (Human)**

 **Aisha - Elemental Master**

 **Elsword - Lord Knight**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

A cool night's breeze traveled through the city streets crowded with people during the night rush home. It picked up a few fallen leaves of confined trees along the sidewalk and letting them travel along the air stream.

An arm went up to block it's owner's face from the airborne leaflets as they seem to circle him and then away. The muscles loosen as the arm relax back to the person's side, revealing bright blue eyes with paw-printed irises.

Chung shook his his head of anything leaves stuck to his white hair that it tied up in a ponytail. He sighed as he tidy his hair.

"Geez." He pouts slightly after blowing a few white strands from his eyes. "How much can the wind do?"

He dusted his white accented with gold clothing then looks around the street from where he stood, seeing people talking on cellphones and holding shopping bags, cars passing by, parking or leaving the lanes.

"This city seems pretty busy." Chung remarks. He then close his eyes to listen to the surroundings. Even though Velder City seem to be noisy with all those cacophonous sounds from all around him, he could find a gentle tune to it.

He lifts one foot up in the attempt to walk, but he froze when his cerulean eyes met with golden ones.

Chung blinks as the silver haired girl stared at him with palpable interest yet still manage to hold onto an emotionless expression. He wasn't sure but her gaze seemed to be directed towards him. _How is that possible?_

The girl, probably slightly younger than him, blink once before her entire attention shifted slightly to the left, right over Chung's shoulder. She was smalle and had skin of porcelain. She wore a silk white dress accented with gold. Along with her hair tied into buns at the side of her head, she look like a princess of some sort.

She pointed, "Wings."

Chung's eyes widened ever so slightly at her. Not because he thought she was crazy to think that he have wings, but that she could _see_ him.

Floating quickly over, he closed the distance between them. "You - what did you just say?"

"... Angel wings." The girl repeated a little more accurately. "You're an Angel correct?"

Chung looked at the silverette, astounded.

Angels are not that rare to find among the humans. There are angels that lived among the homo sapiens, taking up the appearance of normal humans though most of them stay invisible to the human eye. Most among the population on Earth were Guardian Angels, those who protect one single human who had proven their worth.

Celestial beings are supposed to be invisible while on earth where the humans roam and so, they had no trouble getting around. As long as they hid their most prominent angel features (the wings), they're invisible to the naked eye, and Chung had planned to stay in his angel form for his stay.

Though from the appearance on his pure white wings armored in gold along the joint of his wings, he was no Guardian Angel. It distinguished him as one of the War Angels who constantly guard over Gates of Hell and fight with demons that appears.

War Angels rarely descend down to the ground for their roles was an important one, though Earth was a popular resort for angels since there were a lot of things that perked their interests. Chung was here on a different objective. He came down to track down a rogue demon that had escape from the War Angel's grasp before it had been send back to hell. And it made things a lot easier since humans can't see celestial beings... with a few exceptions.

Chung was surprised that someone could see him on the night he descended. He had heard of humans who had the ability to see beings like him, but they were scarce. Humans who were born under the Night of Harmony which only happens ever three years were given the ability to see celestial beings and the same apply to someone who was close to their end.

He guessed that she was probably one of the former.

The Night of Harmony is the night of peace and Tranquility, where the El had blessed the land and the celestial beings energy, bringing them to unity. It was when the light could meet with the dark peacefully, where the sun joins with the moon.

"Erm..." Chung was starting to feel self-conscious with her staring. He never liked being looked at like something on display. "Could you please stop staring? And please don't point, you're attracting attention to yourself."

The silverette blinked, then looked to the sides, seeing people starting to look at her funny. "Why?"

"Because other humans can't see me." Chung explained.

"I see..." She said quietly. "I seen a few angels before but you're different."

Chung smiled gently. "What's your -"

A sleek black car screeched to a stop right beside them, parallel to the parking spot and out came a maid. "We have been looking all over for you." Her voice was monotone, just like the silverette but her eyes showed great concern for the girl.

"... I simply desire a night stroll, Ophelia." The silverette replied before being ushered into the car. The door slam close and the maid got in at the other side before it was drove off. The girl rolled down her window and peeped out, seeing Chung looking back in confusion.

Chung wasn't sure but the girl seemed to have attempted to wave through the car window but stopped midway. He shrugged the encounter off since he'll never see her again anyways. It would be better to start searching for the rogue demon and return to home.

...

Chung searched for what seemed to be days but there was still no sign of the rogue. He flew around the skyscrapers, checked the alleys, everywhere. It seemed as though the demon wasn't in this city but another. He should -

"Ouch!" That got his attention as he looked up, seeing a red haired boy on the floor, in front of a telephone post.

There was an exasperated huffed. "You better not be hurt anywhere, Elsword."

Behind the boy was a girl. Not just any girl, an angel clad in white and gold. Her wings are, again, pure white but was not clad in armor. Her hair was just as white, tied in a side ponytail and have even bangs.

Her face may should disinterest, but her violet orbs showed concern for the boy in front of her.

 _Must be a Guardian._

"You coulda warn me, Aisha." The boy mumble back indignantly.

"Like you would listen?" The Guardian Angel retorted, and then noticed Chung's gaze. "... Oh, hello."

Elsword blinked, looking over to Chung, who was, again, astounded.

"Ah!" Elsword pointed. "Another new angel's in town!"

"Don't point." Aisha scolded. "It's rude."

"... You can see me?" The blonde queried the boy. What were the possibility of running into another person who had the gifted sight? In the same city?

She then scrutinized Chung, and realized something. "Wait... Chung? Is that you?"

Said person lifted his gaze from Elsword to the questioning angel. He squinted at her before finding the angel familiar. "... Aisha?"

The angel immediately lit up and flew over to the blonde, tackling him with a hug, squealing with delight. "Oh my El! It really is you! I haven't seen you in ages that I could recognize you if it wasn't for your signature paw-print blue eyes!"

Initially stunned for the first few seconds of the sudden approach, Chung froze in place before chuckling and returning the gesture. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like we changed that much."

"Well, no, but I still can't believe it's you!" Aisha responded cheerfully, not letting go. "We haven't seen each other since, what, training school? I didn't anticipate us meeting like this!"

"Ahem." Elsword feigned, reminding them of his presence. Chung noted that he looked a little peeved for some reason.

"Oh, right." Aisha released her grip and returning back to Elsword, standing by his side. "This is Elsword Sieghart, my protectee. Elsword, this is Chung Seiker, my old friend from school."

"Old friend?" Chung mimicked, feigning hurt. "I'm not even a good one?"

Aisha half-rolled her eyes. "Old, but good. Better?"

Chung smiled, nodding."Very."

"Let's go to a cafe and talk! Better than standing on the sidewalk!" Aisha suggested, tugging at the redhead to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Right." Elsword nodded but then found something weird as they walked together. "Wait, angels go to school?"

"Mainly to sort out what roles you want to work and what you have to do, there's also an exam to see which roles you fall under most, but you can switch your role anytime, though not too many does. Chung explained, then turned to Aisha. "If I recall, you had a high potential in practically every duty."

"Yeah well, I decided on becoming a Guardian Angel in the end." Aisha shrugged. "Been doing it for centuries."

"Hag." Elsword said discreetly with a cough.

"What was that?" Aisha snapped her head to the boy, a vein bulging.

"Nothing." The redhead whistle innocently with his hands behind his head. "Nothing at all."

"You little brat." The angel growled.

Chung quirked a brow. "The angel-human relationship between you two are strange."

"Well, I can barely tolerate his fowl mouth." Aisha huffed. "Anyways, why are you down here? If I remember, War Angels don't get a lot of free time on their hands."

"You're an actual War Angel?" Elsword inquired in fascination. "That's the first time I ever seen one! What's it like to fight off demons and such?"

"I came on business, tracking down a rogue demon." Chung answered Aisha then directed his attention to the gifted boy. "It's stressful work to keep watch the Seven Gates, since, first of all, they're huge, and second of all, demons escape through pretty easily if left unguarded even for a second. We have to fight constantly, recapturing demons and sending them back. Fighting is the easy part, sending them back was another story."

"Sounds fun." Aisha replied. "Serious. Sounds way better than babysitting a mortal who can get on your nerve every minute of day."

"Hey!" Elsword piped a complaint.

"You could have been." Chung replied with a sigh of disappointment. "You were one of the best in casting magic and with you there, were would have been able to find a faster way to send those demons back."

"Well, she can't." Elsword interjected, folding his arms. "Because she's my angel."

"E-Elsword! I'm not a possession!" Aisha stuttered, startled and blushing slightly.

Chung looked at the two questioningly from the side. He didn't know how deep of a friendship that the two share or how a Guardan Angel deal with attachments, but he knew one thing. "You two shouldn't get too attached to each other. Human's li-"

"I know." The purplette cut in tersely., then stopped her pacing. "Ah, we're here."

Chung looked up at the sign, reading _Ann's Spring Time Cafe._

"... It's autumn though." The blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"The Owner had a way of making the atmosphere of her shop feel like it's spring." Aisha explained.

"Nah, it's their food." Elsword supplied. "There's a refreshing taste to them adding to the spring time theme."

"Really?" The blonde asked, intrigued.

"Oh right. You never been to the human world before." The Guardian Angel realized, clapping her hands in front of her, to which the War Angel nodded. "Then that means this will be your first time trying out human cuisine!"

Chung scratched his cheeks and nodded. "Um... I don't really plan on this to be a relaxation trip... My job is to retrieve the demon and return home. Besides, we're angels, we're invisible."

"We can always use a human appearance." Aisha countered. "Tell you what, if you try to food just this one time, I'll help you track own that demon with my magic, deal?"

Chung mulled over the offer. There wasn't anything wrong with it.. It fact, it would make hi job easier and faster. "Sure."

"Great! Be right back!" Aisha flew into a near by alley and walked out clad in stead in white and pink. Her hair no long white but of violet, just like her eyes, and tied into low pigtails. Her wings were no longer visible, indicating that she changed to a human form and was visible for everyone to see.

Elsword and Aisha led Chung inside, the bell ringing their entrance, which startled the War Angel. He then surveyed the cafe in interest while the two make their order.

The wooden interior was decorated with floral decorations such as plants and fauna statues and paintings here and there. The table cloths were also of floral pattern with vases placed in the middle. The scent of the cafe was refreshing, reminding Chung of the Spring. The music and the mini waterfall at the corner added to the effect.

It was when he was regarding the building that his eyes fell upon a familiar figure. _The human from before!_

While Aisha was talking to the cashier about their orders, Elsword noticed Chung' gaze never leaving a girl sitting next to the window, drinking a cup of whatever was streaming from the cup. She was gazing out the window while there was a maid and butler by her side.

"Did someone caught your eyes?" Elsword teased, smirking.

"H-huh?" Chung answered after a moment, tearing his eyes away from the silverette. "What do you mean by that?"

Elsword shrugged, then nudged his head towards the girl in the topic. "You were looking at her for a few minutes without as much as a blink."

Chung shook his head. "I was just thinking of the possibility of seeing that human girl again. It seems really low but she's right there."

"Something happened between you two?" Elsword queried, eye brow raised.

He analyzed the silverette. She didn't look that bad and she did have an air of lithe grace to her so he could understand Chung's gawking. If Elsword was anyone else, he would have probably fell for her on sight.

"She was the first human I met on the night I got here." The blonde answered. "She was also the first one with the gifted sight that I have met. Second being you."

"... What?!" Elsword exclaimedm incredulously, looking back and forth between Chung and the girl. "She can see you guys too?!"

"Our angel identities, yes."

"That's something." Aisha commented, then locked Chung's arm in hers. "Let's go greet her! We'll be called once our order is ready."

They stride over and upon hearing footsteps, the silverette tore her gaze from the window up to the trio, one of which she remembered from last night.

"You're..." The butler and the maid exchanged looks but one hand motion from the girl and they remained like statues.

"Hi!" The Guardian Angel greeted. "I'm Aisha Cerise. My friend, Chung, had said -"

"Huh. So you can see them to?" Elsword interjected, examining the silverette closely. "It's rare to find someone who -"

A resounding _slap_ echoed through the building as the girl swept her hands across Elsword's face. "Imprudent peasant. Do you not have manners?"

The purplette facepalmed. "I am so sorry for his behavior."

"... OW!" t took a while for the pain to register in Elsword's brain, but when it did, it hurts like hell. "For a pipsqueak, you can sure deliver a slap! What the hell did you see in her Chung?!"

"Uh..." Chung blinked, nonplussed. He honestly had no idea what Elsword was getting at.

"Please refrain from being discourteous to our Mistress." Ophelia informed. "Miss Eve does not tolerate those without etiquette."

And that was Eve Silvia's official introduction to Aisha, Elsword, and Chung.

* * *

"Such a small world huh." Aisha mused, currently sitting in he large mansion that Eve had invited them into. "Elsword, be don't break anything!"

"I haven't even do anything yet!' The redhead retorted back, looking around.

Chung laughed awkwardly as he continued the conversation. "I didn't think I would meet you again."

Eve nodded after a sip of tea. "Neither did I. Nor would I have thought of being introduced to another of you fellow specie... along with that... foolish man."

"I heard that!"

"I refuse to believe that I have anything in common with a such an uncultured peasant."

Aisha and Chung sweatdropped.

"Hey Chung," Aisha started, changing topics. "Changing into something more appropriate, you can't eat if you can't even grab a utensil."

"Oh, right." There was only four, including himself, in the room, Chung didn't have to worry about appearing out of nowhere in a normal human's eyes.

Within a glow, Chung willed his wings to be hidden, what was left were spikey sand blonde hair and his white and gold armor, which the purplette wrinkled her noise in disapproval.

"Chung! You can't wear that out there! You need to get new clothes that fit the current trend!" The Guardian Angel scolded.

The War Angel tilt his head to the side quizzically. "What's wrong with these clothes?"

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb, that's what!" She then stood up. "We're going shopping!"

"... what?"

"May I accompany you as well?" Eve queried, her eyes darted to the corner uneasily.

"... what?"

"Sure!"

"Do I have to go too?" Elsword asked, almost pleading Aisha to say no.

"Yes."

Before Chung knew it, he was dragged by his long time friend to the nearest shopping mall in a car, courtesy of Eve.

At Velder Central Mall, Chung was forced to try on different clothes that Aisha picked. They were either uncomfortable, mismatched, or it just didn't fit his taste. At some point, he tried on a polar bear suit... but that was Elsword's idea of a joke.

"... I'm tired." The War Angel groaned, coming out of the changing room. He never knew there were so many variety of clothes to try on in the human world. All he ever wore were just the same set of clothes everyday.

Why humans want to wear something different every hour of day was beyond him, but he learned to dislike the idea of... shopping.

"Eve, do you have any ideas?" Aisha asked as the silverette walked back with a few choices of clothes.

"Try these." Eve stated, pushing a set of clothes onto Chung.

He sighed before slouching towards the changing room once more. He came out with a gray white under a white hoodie accented with blue and black; a blue scarf wrapped around his neck; dark blue jeans and blue-white sneakers.

Chung surveyed his own appearance before putting on a satisfy smile. "I like it."

Finally decided, they were to the cashier for the purchase and left the shop.

"Sorry to drag you into this Eve." Chung apologized as they were now just walking around the mall.

The silverette shook her head. "No need. I... enjoyed my first time out with people other than Ophelia and Oberon."

Something in her pocket ring, prompting Eve to take out her phone and answer the call. "Yes?... Already? ... Of course... I'll be back in a moment."

She closed to and faced the group, bowing. "I apologize but I must get going."

Aisha waved it away. "It's fine Eve! We have fun together! It was nice meeting and getting to know you Eve!"

"Likewise." The silverette nodded.

"Aisha, we should get going too, it's getting late." Elsword said, then turned to the silverette. "It's been fun meeting you Eve, though please refrain from lapping people next time."

"... That was a mistake on your part." Aisha muttered as they both started to leave the mall. "C'mon Chung!"

"Oh, right."

"Chung?" Eve said, prompting the disguised War Angel to stop and look at her. There was an almost hopeful glint in her eyes. "Will I... see you again?"

Chung contemplated that and give the silverette a smile. "I have a feeling we will."

Eve allowed herself a small smile. "Very well then."

The angel gave a wave. "See you later Eve!"

Once the trio disappeared, Eve place a hand over her mouth, coughing slightly. Upon removing it, her was no longer surprised by what she saw.

* * *

 _"Chung, I found the demon."_ Aisha communicated through a telepathic link that she established. Chung stopped walking among the streets to listen in to what his fellow angel has to say.

 _"The demon's name is Karis right? One of the stronger kinds. All demons are attracted to morals negativity emitting from them, especially that of a dying human. But she isn't only attracted to them, she search for humans on the verge of death and steal their souls, therefore giving her more power."_

 _"That's bad."_

Humans whose souls has been stolen neither leaves to living world nor enters the afterlife. They're nothing but a hollow shell waiting to rot. Their souls can't last too long out of their vessels for their will be wiped out of existence - probably as long as their flame lasted, being unprotected.

It was another task of the Angels to guide the souls of humans that died to the afterlife, where they could live on for eternity or be rebirth or pass a test to become an angel. That was how Chung and Aisha became one, though the test itself was relatively difficult. Only those pure of heart whose intentions are for the greater good could pass.

 _"From what I'm gathering, she's gathered quite a few souls the few days that she escaped. I'll send you the route she's moving on. Get her before she takes more!"_

 _"Right."_

In the matter of minutes, a map appeared in his mind with a red dot somewhere far from him and zigzagging lines, the possible routes he he could take to get to the demon.

 _"Thanks Aisha."_ Chung said. He looked around, seeing that he was at an empty part of the city at night.

He sprinted into speed and his wings bloom from his back, changing his appearance back to white and gold. With a flap, he took off into the air to take the air route. Already forgetting that he could go right through buildings, Chung weaved around the skyscrapers whose windows reflected against the street and starlight and flew even higher.

If he had looked down, he would have thought he was seeing stars on the ground since even in the night, Velder illuminated that rivaled that of stars.

* * *

Karis smirked callously, caressing the pale skin of her next victim. "My my, aren't you a little young to die?"

It didn't sound like a question, more of a statement and she wasn't looking for an answer. "Your souls is so bright. I bet it would be delicious." Her hungry eyes stared right into her victim, seeing the ball of candlelight centering the human's body. She licked her lips, eager to reach in and grab for it.

And she did just that.

She raised a claw hand in the captured body - she had her victim chained for obvious reasons - and reached right into her chest, causing the person to scream in agony, something that sounded like music to Karis's ears. That's why she didn't bother gagging her victim.

Just when she was about to brush her claws against the bright soul, the sound of a gunshot cause her to retreat and her chaining spell to break.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and was about to snarl at who had interrupted her dinner when she saw an angel in the sky, pointing a silver pistol at her. "Don't you dare harm another human."

Karis cursed under her breath, wondering how an Angel found her so quickly. She was being careful to hide her presence during her escape!

"Turn yourself in and I may rethink on bring you back to hell instead of erasing you from existence."

She quickly hide her frustration behind a calm and collected mask, smirking as Chung landed on the skyscraper roof.

"Do you really think a mere angel like you have a chance against me? I've the power to control an entire army in hell!" With that, she made a move to attack Chung.

The War Angel let loose another bullet in response but Karis dodged it by simply sidestepping, looking smug at the poor aim. "Is that all you - gah!"

The bullet had somehow made a hairpin turn and redirected itself back to Karis, drilling through her shoulder blade, something the demon didn't count on.

"You demons underestimate us too much." Chung said coolly, his face not betraying his calm features. "I have served the War Angels for centuries, I have enough experience to deal with beings like you."

Karis clutched onto her shoulder, finding it strange that her healing ability wasn't taking effect; instead, it was getting more painful.

"Oh, and for your information," Chung place his weapon arm down to his side. "That bullet is imbued with the Light El, it's made to seek and kill a demon inside out with holy light"

"Why you..." The demon growled, then looked at the human who was slowly returning to consciousness. If she could devour her soul, then she would be healed instantly, and gaining more power while she was at it.

And so, she made another attempt of attack, to lead the angel away from the human. She teleported behind Chung with her scythe ready to swing it down like a pickaxe.

The War Angel barely managed to dodge being decapitated from the sharp weapon, surprised to see that Karis still have that much strength left. Blood seeped from his side where the scythe grazed it as he moved to a safer distance, which proved to be a wrong move on his part.

Karis laughed as she summoned bats to make a grab for the human.

It was only then did Chung register who Karis's victim was.

"E-Eve?" The angel's blue eyes widened in shock.

His voice prompt the silverette to look up in exhaustion, her eyes strained to keep themselves open. At first, she saw a beautiful angel with pistols, but she then recognized him as someone she knew.

"Chung - GAAAHHHH!" She screeched as Karis once more clawed a portal into the petite girl's chest.

Pain. All she felt was the burning sensation of her chest welling up inside of her, as if thousands of heated needles were stabbing her inside. Then, her eyes lost their life, becoming hollow as everything become meaningless in the impending darkness.

"EVE!" Chung'd screamed as Karis pulled out a brightly lit silver soul. That somehow did it as something snapped within the War Angel.

He aimed his pistol at Karis's leg to get her off balance before pulling out another pistol and aimed for the head. Both hitting dead on, Chung followed it up with a double fire of his duel pistols, one aimed for Karis's core and the other, her arm.

Dark liquid splatter everywhere on the roof while the pistols ate away at Karis's body. He wasn't planning on using that much light imbued bullets on one demon, since they were tedious to make, but Chung found it worth it if he could save Eve's soul from being wiped from existence.

It was worst than death. Being wiped from existence meant that everything that has been associated with you will disappear, people will forget you ever existed, it's as if you never lived.

Chung took a few breaths in until he felt a breeze brushing his hair. He quickly switched his gaze to Eve's soul, seeing to flames quickly dimming with the wind. He rushed to its aid and cupped it into his hands before it was completely extinguished by the element of nature.

However, just by coming into contact with the bare soul itself, Eve's memories transferred onto him - the soul being unprotected from anything.

He realized just how fragile the petite girl was and being born as the sole inheritor of Nasod Corporation made it worst as she made unwanted enemies. And she only started noticing celestial beings about a month ago and she was attracting the attention of demons.

Chung quickly made his way to Eve's body, pressing her soul against her chest so that it could return home. But even though her soul returned, Eve didn't even so much as twitch.

"Eve. Eve! Wake up Eve!" Chung'd shouted, half desperate to wake the girl up. He would shake her but in the form he was in right now, not possible.

The silverette's eyes twitched before slowly opening. Everything was blurred except for a bright figure. It was warm and comforting.

"... Chung?" Eve rasped out, trying to get up. "What... happened?"

The War Angel sighed in relief. "You're okay... you're okay."

Eve tilt her head quizzically before she remembered the recent event. "I... almost died...?" She wasn't sure if that was the right word for it.

Chung shook his head. "No, you were almost erased from both the living and the dead."

"I see..." Eve trailed, then coughed into her hand. When she brought it away, her hand was cupping blood. "They want me because I'm dying... correct?"

He leveled a gaze with her. "Eve, you -"

"Chung, you got hurt." Eve started, staring t the side wound and hugging herself. "Even you got injured by the monsters that follow me. Chung, I'm scared. They're everywhere I go."

That's right. She has been afraid of the demons that she has been seeing around her since a month ago. She was isolated and no one was able to help her. After all, only humans with gifted sight could see them, and there were only two types. Ones born during the Night of Harmony and those... who was coming to an end.

Chung had been wrong the first time. She wasn't the former, but the latter.

"It's okay Eve, there's nothing to be be afraid of. They won't come near you." Chung tried to assure.

Eve shook her head. "Not her. Not the one just now. What if it happens again? What if you weren't there Chung?" She then looked up like a scared child wanting a solace. "Chung, when I met you, you were so bright and warm while everything else was cold. You were the one that stopped me from running away. When you're around, they leave me alone. I'm scared Chung... I don't know what will happen if you leave."

The War Angel was slightly taken aback but seeing how fragile Eve was, he just couldn't leave her. Something in him told him to protect her with all of his power, something he had never felt before. Sure he wanted to protect the heaven but that was what every War Angel's purpose was, nothing too significant. It was as if he found something he wanted to protect himself, a purpose that only belong to him.

He reached out to her as an arcane circle started glowed beneath them. He embraced Eve tightly, his wings growing and wrapping around the two as Eve fit right into his arms. It was the only time he was able to come into contact with humans in his angel form.

Even though he was an unusual angel with pistols instead of swords or staffs as depicted in books, she felt safe in his arms.

He may have have been trained to fight and kill demons in Heaven, he'll use those experience to keep her from harm.

"You're going to be safe Eve." Chung soothed as the girl stopped shaking. His resolution to protect her gradually increase with the arcane light.

 _"I''ll become your Guardian Angel."_

 _And thus, a contract was created between the human in search of solace and the angel wielding Silver Shooters._

* * *

 **So... what do you think? I feel like it's rushed in the end because it was getting long but I hope you like it ^^'**


End file.
